


Deep As The Water Goes

by haikuesque



Series: Same Deep Water Universe [3]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuesque/pseuds/haikuesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A <i>Same Deep Water As You</i> story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep As The Water Goes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This_Bloody_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Bloody_Cat/gifts).



> This is the second of the 'request ficlets' we promised [way back when](http://haikusociety.livejournal.com/26016.html). [Lulu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lulum26c/pseuds/lulum26c) wanted to know about potential bondage in the guys' future. This is how that goes.
> 
> This story will make no sense whatsoever if you haven't read _The Same Deep Water As You_. Sorry.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : This is a work of fiction.  
>  **Warnings** : If there are warnings for this story, you can find them [here](http://ponymeter.dreamwidth.org/4114.html).

**  
**

## Deep as the Water Goes (A _Same Deep Water As You_ story)

**by haikuesque**

**Ten months post epilogue: May  
** **Uguisudani**

### You and I go down

He keeps his eyes closed while he spins back into focus, comes to rest on a high, need fading out of him until there's just their sweat and Kame's hands, the heat of his body playing rival to the hot May outside.

This is the best. All of it.

Jin breathes, waits for Kame to come back up. Breathes a bit shakier to soft kisses on the way, floppy hair tickling his stomach.

Lips on his throat still make him shudder, but then he's got Kame right there, where he can say 'thank you' with kisses of his own. Kame's hair soft around his fingers and Kame's contented hum in his ears.

He could spend all day like this. High on Kame, stretched and drained, happy with Kame curling down around his side. It's Wednesday, but their weekend of sorts. That's how work shook out this time.

Kame sighs, his body going slack. Drift and doze and it's not even afternoon yet. Jin loves it like this, awake and drowsy at once. He warms a cooling spot on Kame's back and holds him tight as he can.

Kame stirs against his chest. "Forgot last night," he mumbles. "Did you bring my earphones?"

"Oh. Yeah. In the laptop bag."

"Thanks." It's unusual that Kame forgets things when he stays at Jin's. Not like Jin, who could stay here a few weeks without getting bored or going naked.

Not that he's ever bored with Kame. Or that naked is a problem.

"Something funny?" Kame pokes him lazily in the side.

"Nah," Jin says, stroking through Kame's hair. It's dark brown just now, barely a tint, with an almost respectable cut for the middle-management guy he's playing. Jin loves to mess it up, make him look rougher and more carefree.

"Speaking of funny," Kame says after a little while. "Did I tell you about Hamaguchi?"

"What about her?" Jin's met her once now. Kame is a brave, brave man.

"I think she has a boyfriend." Jin can hear Kame's grin. "I heard her making dinner arrangements on the phone and she started to _whisper_."

"Good for her," Jin says. Kame is a little gossip. Who'd have thought, under all that tight-wound paranoia. "Shows there's still real men out there. Tough steely ones."

"Very tough," Kame agrees, giggling softly and tracing Jin's bellybutton stud.

Jin got a new one a few months ago. The old one is in a drawer in a lined box, safe, because he and Naoki had good times, too. He watches Kame's fingers, feeling as slow as they are, drifting happily.

He's pulled out of it when Kame's muscles go tense. "Ratings should be out by now."

Jin can do tensing too. With his arms, right around his crazy boyfriend's chest. "I can tell you already about the ratings, the ratings are great. You're not getting up."

Kame tries to sit up but Jin pulls him back down. Kame is grinning, but sticking his fingers into Jin's side again. "Just let me check."

"Your ratings are _fine_. Also this is your weekend."

"I'm just going to have a look." Kame pushes against Jin's arm, so Jin rolls on top of him while Kame insists, "Just so I know!"

"You'll just find something to mope about. I don't want you moping on our weekend. It's not hot." But Jin has to squirm because those fingers know him far too well, and for once not in the good way.

"Didn't know you were so shallow," Kame gasps and Jin flails and giggles, warding off Kame's hands, says, "Only when it's really worth it", and at last he's sitting on him with Kame's elbows under his knees. There. Safer.

Kame waggles his forearms, tries to tickle Jin’s thighs. Jin’s less ticklish there, and it’s easy to ignore when he has Kame to stare down on, hair sweaty from before and more from their fight, cheeks flushed and a softening glint in his eyes. He’s gorgeous.

"So, do you give?"

For a moment Kame seems to be summoning evil, but then it fades, defiance too much work. "Looks like I don't have much choice," Kame sighs, eyes skimming up Jin's body soft as silk.

"Damn right."

Now the danger's over, Jin can snuggle in close again, warm and relaxed. No stupid ratings anywhere.

The drama's doing fine, anyway. The ratings have been nothing but solid.

"What are _you_ brooding over now?"

"Nothing." They had a famous guest star this week, too, there's really no need to worry. And Kame feels great and dreamy and this is perfect.

Of course the guest star means higher expectations, and if the numbers don't jump they know about whom the papers will make snide remarks, and it's not the pretty, uncontroversial, dull-as-dishwater main star of the series. Whom, just by the way, Jin can't stand.

Idiots.

"You're brooding. I can hear you."

"I am not brooding," Jin says. "I'm enjoying my boyfriend as he should be enjoyed. Naked and sweaty." He kisses Kame on the chest, faint saltiness on his lips.

Kame laughs. He's gotten much better. The ratings have gotten better and Kame has gotten better and...

"Okay," Jin sighs. "I'll have a quick look."

Kame tilts Jin's chin up, his eyebrows high with surprise. "What, now? Changing your weekend rules already?"

"I'll go sneak a peek and then you'll see there's nothing to worry about."

Kame blinks, before his legs come up around Jin and he laughs. "I don't think so!"

"What? I'm just doing what you want." Jin pushes himself up and looks innocent.

Kame clings to his neck, keeping him off balance. "Can't just change the rules on me, that's not fair."

Fair, yeah. More like revenge, glinting in Kame's eyes. Jin twists, still stronger, isn't he, but then Kame pinches his collarbones which _talk about fair_ , jerk, and Jin's still twitching into a curl when Kame heaves and flops them over.

He's still laughing. Jin flails for leverage but Kame holds tight, and if Jin didn't have a _point_ to make about scrawny little _fretters_ he would... really do something---

"Give," Kame says.

"You gave and then you went for my collarbones!" Jin says, twisting his wrists in Kame's grip. "And look what it— hey!— what it got me."

"I know you're a more honest wrestler," Kame grins. "With prettier collarbones." He bends down to lick them, and that tickly-hot feeling gives Jin more than a twitch this time. Kame just presses down on him harder. And then he stops licking and straightens, to stare at him in breathless triumph.

"You gonna let me go?" Jin says. Kame's got him pinned so good, he'd have to hurt him to get out.

"I haven't decided." Kame's grin widens. There's a shift of his hips, a touch of hardness. Kame's hot, and happy. "You gonna give?"

It's prickling all over him, just Kame's weight and his dishevelled look, and the heat in the air. "I give," Jin says, going lax with a touch of drama. "I'll give you whatever you want." And he's still a crap actor, but Kame smiles through his grin and bends down to draw more shivers from Jin's skin.

"Then I'll let you go," he murmurs against Jin's neck. "Eventually."

His mouth travels up, behind Jin's ear and slowly along Jin's jaw, and then at least they can kiss again, and as the kisses go deeper Kame's grip on his wrists melts away.

Jin melts too, into drifting drowsiness, as Kame wraps him up and holds him close. Weekends, god he loves them, even on Wednesdays. He loves Kame, bossy jerk with no wrestling ethics that he is.

Kame turns them, spoons up behind him, his arms pulling tight; and there's that hot stare in Jin's mind again, vivid and unmistakable. It's not long ago that Kame would have frozen, apologized, gone dead with shame.

Kame didn't even notice. Kame just had fun.

*~*~*

The ratings are fine. It's been over a year, after all. Plenty of other people's scandals, enough time for Kame to remind the world he's good and talented and the most reliable guy you've ever cast. Just happier.

Over a year since Kame left his wife, over a year they've been boyfriends.

Jin's met Kame's neighbours and learned to drive Kame's car; has to hide dirty laundry when Kame comes to stay over at his place. He starts to forget where he left his writing notes and his good jeans and Kame rolls his eyes, but drives him to his apartment in the middle of the night when it's urgent and Jin's had a drink.

Eleven months since Kame clinked champagne glasses with him over his first single with the band. Nine months since Kame picked him up from seeing his family. Six months since they watched momiji together at Arashiyama and Kame wrapped him in his coat. Six weeks since Kame got annoyed with him over finding unpaired socks all over the apartment.

The Monday after Jin's weekend gig, Kame brings home Sugino cakes, a little treat for nothing, maybe for all the anniversaries they skipped. "Oh, you're home," he says, smile on his face when he finds Jin on the couch. "I didn't expect you before dinner."

But he's stopped looking at Jin as if he marvels Jin is there at all.

"Misa dropped me off," Jin says, pushing himself up to kiss Kame and stop him in his busy stride. "I ran laundry."

"Good," Kame says, with a grin Jin can feel. "I like seeing you on stage, not smelling the stage on you."

"Oy!" Jin shoves him, and Kame shoves him back, and while Kame moves on to put the cakes on plates, Jin remembers shoving and tickling and wrestling and... weight.

Four days since Kame held him down in bed, and liked it, and didn't have a meltdown.

Maybe that was about time, too.

*~*~*

"So, I've been thinking," Jin says. It's late, after food, their feet up on the couch between them, Kame's toes flexing when he stretches. There's a program about antiques on TV, people bringing their old stuff to be evaluated. Past baggage, lots and lots. But Jin's mind isn't on old teapots or faded calligraphy.

Kame rolls his shoulders and settles back in his corner. "About what?"

"About sex." He's thought about any number of ways to bring it up, all of them complicated. So.

Kame's mouth curves up. "I do that sometimes too," he says, but he's intrigued.

"Do you want to try tying me up again?" There it is.

Kame waits, a slow moment, until Jin sees it register, and almost a replay, yes, this is what Jin said. Kame blinks away, to the shiny box the guy on TV is holding, at Jin and back again as if he's looking for some connection. "What?"

"I was just thinking," Jin repeats. He knows he's blushing. But to hell with it. "You like it, and we've been—"

"I don't like it."

"Yes, you do."

"I _don't_ like it." Kame draws in taut like a spring, and doesn't Jin ever _hate_ that, but at least a year and then some has taught him how to handle the Kame guilt train, and that it eventually leaves the building. Station. Whatever.

"Will you hear me out for a goddamn minute?" he says, and that icing-over isn't so pretty either, but at least Jin's going to get his entire argument out because it's not as if he didn't come _prepared_. "Okay, I'm sorry. You don't like it the way, you know... _that_ way. But I think you could like it the way it would be now."

Silence.

"And the other day, when we were messing around? When you held me down. That was fun."

Kame is rigid. Jin's goddamn minute.

"And it got me thinking that we could get a little creative, and just because you were an asshole about it once doesn't mean it wouldn't turn you on now, I think it could turn you on a lot and you'd be good to me and it would be fine. It could be fun."  

Kame stares at him with that pinched look of too much thinking happening. "I've got all the fun I need."

It sounds brittle. The smile he gives Jin is brief and guarded, like he doesn't know what Jin will spring on him next.

"I know that," Jin says, putting all his conviction into the three words. Kame is generous, the kind of lover who'll give you anything, and how he shines every time leaves no doubt about how happy he is, with their slow sweet sex and making out with their clothes on, showering together, all that stuff Jin loves. "I don't think I _have_ to or anything, I don't think you're bored."

"That's good," Kame says, with a lack of force that says he is still reeling. "It's true."

Jin nods, and leans forward because he needs to touch Kame, and he's not thrown when Kame stills again, he just strokes a little circle on Kame's hairy shin.

"You like being bossy with me in bed," he says, blushing again. It's harder quiet, without the arguing. "You like taking care of me." It slips warm and twisty under his skin, even coming from himself, even though now is really not the time.

Kame doesn't dispute it, just watches the slow stroke of Jin's thumb. "You hate being tied up," he says. "Let's not pretend I don't know that."

"I hated _that_ ," Jin says. "And I know you're trying to avoid anything that might even _remind_ me. But it's not the same thing." He bends over and kisses Kame on his knobbly knee, as far as he can reach just now. "We never tried it together."

Kame takes a long breath. When he finally moves, it's to touch Jin's hair.

"Think about it," Jin says, meeting Kame's eyes. "You don't think it would be different?"

He lets Kame try on the thought; can tell when there's an image, caution written all over Kame's face. But he doesn't bolt, and his fingers stay soothing in Jin's hair.

*~*~*

"What do you think about the light?" Kame stands in front of the floor lamp, the room dimming by a shade, a hair's breadth of a slide on the control.

Jin steps up behind him and slides his arms around Kame's waist. "The light's fine," he says, brushing his lips against the back of Kame's neck. He can feel the tension in Kame, a truckload of attention landing on the tiniest things.

Kame's shoulders rise with a deep breath. "Okay, good," he says, and turns slowly in the circle of Jin's arms. "So..." His hands slide under Jin's shirt, concentration and an inner push. "We're ready to do this?"

Ready for Kame to direct Jin and for Jin to obey, for Kame to pick up the black bunch of ties Jin bought just for today...

"Yeah, we are," Jin says.

"And you know I'll stop..."

"Yeah." He knows Kame will stop, what to say, what they said they'd do. All of it.

"Okay." Kame straightens. His hand skims down Jin's arm and then puts soft pressure on his hip. "Go to the bed."

Jin feels a bit silly; that he's so tense, that Kame's so tense, it's just the bed, and Kame's hand guiding him.

Kame undresses him. Undoes the buttons, the shirt Jin wore specially so this could be better than just pulling a t-shirt over his head. "Stay still." Kame's focus is intent as he works his way down, bit by bit, his fingertips cool on Jin's skin.

Jin shivers. It's been a while since there's been this formality, this deliberation when they got naked with each other. It's... exciting.

Kame can tell, after he's pushed the shirt off Jin's shoulders and moved on to the pants. He looks up, a brief smile around his mouth. "You like this."

"Yeah," Jin says, surprising himself when there's no smartass remark at the end of it.

"I like getting to look at you." Kame takes his time, but Jin can feel he's watchful, what his words do, what the distance does.

No names, nothing mean, no threats. Jin said that. No roles. Kame's too good an actor, and Jin doesn't want to be with someone else here. They're taking it easy.

"I could always look at you," Kame says sincerely, running his hands all over Jin's chest and down, resting on Jin's cock. Gentle and possessive, and Jin feels it pulse.

Kame strokes him lightly, trusting Jin to hold still. It's not easy; Jin likes it anyway.

Then Kame says, "I want you to get on the bed now," in a careful command voice.

Yes, sure. Jin nods, hopes he isn't awkward, sits down slowly without a bounce. But Kame's eyes hold him there, Kame makes him wait with a soft brush of his fingers.

Short and sweet Kame, looking tall and hot. They all but live together and he's sat next to Kame standing before, but now he feels a weight behind it. Weight Kame gives it when when he brushes Jin's hair back, lets himself look.

Kame likes it too. There's a bulge there, covered, not on display like Jin, and despite all the care and hesitation Kame's eyes have gone dark, his cheeks pink when he leans down for a kiss.

Yes. Good. Just right, for them both, and Jin makes a noise, _don't stop_ , but Kame pulls back, just hovers.

"Later," he breathes over Jin's lips, "you'll get more." Then he nods, a bracing shrug. "Now move up."

Up, right, and he does that, and a nudge tells his legs to follow him on the bed, stretch out, and there he is.

There Kame is, half kneeling on the bed, half still standing, towering over him. Thinking, thoughts that seem dark and watchful.

The bed's familiar under Jin, everything around familiar too, but it's different; holding so still while the bed is dipping is different. Kame is different, the tight control something Jin hasn't seen in a while. He breathes out into a much closer room, thinking of letting go in a minute, in two, just being here and helpless. Remembers a tug, being blind… reminds himself they planned this, made a list together. His breath is coming short, safety wobbling around it.

He shouldn't look away from Kame. Kame helps.

Kame has scooped up the ties but is almost disregarding them, so focused on Jin. They can do this. What Kame wants, on Jin's terms, together.

He holds out his hand, shows Kame his wrist.

Kame's eyes flicker down. He touches skin, brushes his palm thoughtfully. Then he gives Jin a look, slow and turning stern at the end. "I'll tell you when to do that."

"Sorry," Jin says. He bites his lip, but there's a flutter in his stomach too.

Kame's gentle, like Jin's hand is precious. He holds it up as he loops the smooth fabric around Jin's wrist. Ties the knot, lets his fingers trace the edge.

_Is anything too tight?_

It's not too tight. It's fine.

Jin breathes in, warmth and shivers, all the same. He's just as sure as he was yesterday when they hashed it all out, but of course he's here now, and Kame is wrapping  the long end in his fist.

He meets Jin's eyes again. Jin gives a tiny nod.

Kame pushes off the side of the bed, and the pull in Jin's wrist says that now is right, now he's supposed to. He stretches his arm up.

No waiting. Just another loop, around the bedpost. Just half a tug.

He flinches when Kame brushes up his arm, the soft underside, where the pulse is. First time jitters. He wants to laugh when he thinks that, but then, it's a fact. First time together.

Then Kame pushes up, strong, smooth. Walks around the bed, elegant in his shirt and slacks, suddenly distant. The heavy warmth throbs around Jin. He wants to reach out when Kame is close enough again, but he's been told. He'll wait.

Kame stands by the bedpost, the second tie still a tidy roll in his hand. "Are you sure?" he says. Ready to make it real.

Jin nods. Then he adds, "Yes," out loud, because he remembers the other time too.

Kame lets the tie slip loose. "Then you can give me your other hand."

Jin feels the full weight of his arm, raising it up; but then it's just a funny sort of intrigue as he watches Kame loop a black ring around his wrist, watches the ring go tight with a tug that pulls a breath out of him.

He flexes his fingers, feels Kame watching. Concentrates on the way this is different from any other time, and that's as close as he'll let himself get to that thought. Okay.

He nods, just in case. Just the ties never hurt him. And there's nothing bad lurking here, he _knows_ it, deep down under the roll and ebb.

It tickles when Kame ties his ankles to the bedposts; slack in those, the hands make him helpless enough.

He can hear Kame exhale too. When Jin checks in with him, he finds full focus, wrapping around him.Kame nods to himself, starts unbuttoning his shirt.

It's so weird, to watch him do this and lie still, just wait and do nothing. So weird it pushes him to the edge of embarrassment, a heated little crawl in his stomach. But Kame's cheeks are flushed, Kame is getting out of his pants and he is _hard_ because of Jin lying and watching and waiting, and the crawl turns into a sunny glow.

It's good when Kame looks at him.

He tests the bonds, just for show really, to make his muscles flex and Kame pay attention.

Kame swallows. XKame is paying him _lots_ of attention. He kicks his pants away, and Jin thinks he's almost smiling.

"You going to fight me?" he asks, kneeling on the bed.

Jin can even see it coming but when Kame puts a hand on his thigh he jerks anyway, it's hot and light and pointing the way.

"Wouldn't do much good, would it," he says, moving just one arm against the tie.

Kame watches his face for a moment, before he bends down and kisses Jin on the hip. "No." His hand moves higher.

Jin shivers. He could move into it, he's got that much freedom, but it's better not to, to just let Kame... to wait, until Kame gives him what he needs.

Kame's breath is the softest caress on his belly. That touch inches up again. Jin can't help tensing. A pause. Everything's slow. Kame puts his full palm on his skin; nothing for his cock yet.

What he needs, what Kame decides he should have. So familiar, that lick of desire when Kame takes hold of his body and handles him, but dialled up to nine, a heavy beat through everything. He closes his eyes, remembers it makes a difference – goes with the shock and start of where Kame's hands go, around his bellybutton, over his hips, between his thighs. 

Even with his eyes closed he thinks he can feel it, Kame looking, seeing Jin waiting and turned on, Jin all for him now.

Kame's palm cups his face, rests there for a moment, then it's gone. Trails briefly over his upper arm, then with more purpose down his side, to his hips. Jin moves into it but it's already gone.

He wonders what next. Wonders but waits. Jumps again at a hand slipping under his ass. Breathes through a chaster touch on his chest. Bites his lip when he has to wait more.

"Jin."

Kame sounds wrong.

Jin's eyes fly open, and there's Kame looking down at him, a line between his eyebrows and a fixed sort of stare, and god, Jin left him alone, he should never have left him alone with this. He can't even reach out.

Kame is swallowing. "Can we stop, please?"

"Sure." It's all dry, and he nods quickly. "Of course. I was fine," Jin says even as Kame gets up to undo the ties. "It was all fine, I liked it."

"Yeah, I—" Kame falters mid-tie.

"But that's also fine, whatever you want." Jin's brain is only slowly getting with it. "It's fine, stopping is totally fine. Just get these things off, okay?"

Kame nods, and gets his focus back. "I'm just, I'm sorry," he says, and Jin doesn't stop him when he's done with the first and goes for the second, and Kame says, "I thought I..." and trails off, and then they deal with a foot each.

"It's okay," Jin says. "Everything's cool." He wants Kame to stop looking like that, guarded and small.

"Yeah," Kame says thinly. He reaches out and touches Jin's hand, right where he left off with the last tie. "That's good. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." He pulls Kame onto the bed and into an awkward hug and hears Kame breathe out in a shudder.

But then Kame draws back, sits on his heels and meets Jin's eyes. "You are okay, yes?"

"I'm totally okay."

At least Kame just nods, doesn't look for evidence of how he traumatized Jin again or whatever. He gets up slowly.

"Do you want something?"

"Nothing in particular," he says at first, but then he gets it, hands buying time for Kame's brain. "Water would be nice?"

So Kame gets them some water, still naked, carrying the glasses like they're crystal. They drink it sitting on the bed with their knees almost touching, and Jin doesn't say any of the million reassurances throbbing behind his forehead because it seems like Kame got that one.

After a moment, Kame tilts his head towards the bathroom. "I'll just..."

Jin pats his hand. He doesn't really want to let him go. "Okay."

He watches Kame as he disappears. After a moment, the shower comes on.

So, he didn't think he'd end up here again.

He finishes his water, listens to the soft swoosh in the pipes. Considers getting a drink but decides against it, clear heads and all. He figures Kame doesn't need a shower, just wants to get some time to himself, and he figures that's all right, except he also knows how Kame and his brain can get each other in trouble, so he wishes Kame could do his coping in sight.

But the shower stops before he gets too worried. Towel time's also reasonable, and then Kame's back, with his hair wet and a towel around his hips. "Hey," he says, sounding as soft as he looks.

"Hey," Jin says.

"I'd like a drink," Kame says with a small smile. "Think we can do drinks?"

"Yeah, sure." Jin finds himself smiling too, not that it's so funny.

"You too?"

"Yeah."

Kame goes to pour them both Macallan. Ice in Kame's, none in Jin's. Jin makes room for him against the headboard and when Kame sits and pulls his legs up, the first thing he does is touch Jin, just where he can reach, roundabout his knee. His hair is curling damp behind his ears, and he looks young, all that focus washed off him.

Jin lets him have a sip. "Better?" he says, in whichever way Kame will take it.

Kame shoots him a glance before looking down at their toes. "Yeah. I just wanted to get my head together."

Jin tucks a wet spike of hair behind Kame's ear, knows it's silly and doesn't care. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Kame leans a little into his hand, and surprises him by saying, "I know." He lets his head sink back and looks directly at Jin. "I know. I knew I wasn't going to hurt you, too. I just got spooked. I had it all in my head again, and I knew it was different, but I couldn't turn it off. I'm sorry I blew it."

"Nothing blown," Jin shrugs awkwardly. "You didn't like it, we stopped. We said that's how it should be." They both meant Jin, then, and for a moment they smile at each other like failed conspirators. "Spooked's not good."

"Yeah, the ghost of bondage past..." Kame sighs and closes his eyes. Okay, if he's making jokes about it, they've probably missed the guilt train, which is better than Jin had hoped.

"Whoo-ooo-oooh," he says softly, and Kame smiles without opening his eyes. Reaches for Jin's hand, soft grip on his fingers. Jin squeezes back. "You know, we could... try again," he says, adds hastily, "Not now. Just, banish the ghosts and all."

Kame doesn't tense, which is a relief. "Hmmm," he says.

"Hmmm?"

"I think you're right." And Kame's eyes are open again, awake and sober and on Jin. "About banishing ghosts. I thought about it too."

  

### You and I are free

The light is all set this time. A red filter Kame got, tacky and funny, but everything looks just a little different. They moved the bed, too. It's as different as you get if you don't want to get tied to a chair or redecorate the house.

Different. Jin gets the plan, gets the logic. He doesn't get how Kame is never embarrassed saying, "Let's go to the bed," or "Take off your clothes."

Jin is. Just a little, a nervous itch at the back of his neck. But this is an idea beyond moping and guilt, this is _constructive_. Jin's all for that, Jin can help with that, and looking at Kame strip for him is a bonus too.

Kame slips buttons through fabric, not rushing. He's concentrating. Once or twice in the last few days Jin's been wondering if he'll call it off halfway through, this time because he'll get fed up with someone else calling the shots.

But he sounded keen. Clear-eyed and keen.

They talked about it, just like last time. Talked it through and Jin thought it through, step by step. They want the ghosts gone. Kame wants a new balance and new images. Jin wants Kame. It's not all that strange.

"Stop."

Kame stops mid-movement, hands at his pants, and blinks up. Jin takes it all in, smooth naked skin, those nipples he loves, the line of Kame's throat.

"Okay, go on," he says. "I'm practicing."

Kame bites his lip and goes back to undoing his belt.

Jin stops him again after the zipper, this time with his hands.

"I think this is going to be nice for me," he says, pulling the belt through the loops and and raising goosebumps along Kame's stomach. "I can admire you all I like and you don't get to interfere."

He feels Kame's soundless laugh.

But Jin means it. Brightens up the whole idea for him.

And then Kame is naked, and Jin's still fully dressed, and Kame is standing there waiting for him and Jin quickly remembers the script. "On the bed."

Kame nods. It's approval more than obedience, but Jin's happy enough with that, and Kame sinks down to sit at the edge with his head bowed, totally an act but it's pretty all the same. Jin touches his hair. Runs his fingers down Kame's face, traces his lips. Tilts his chin up. Kame looks like he's enjoying it, enjoying the change.

"You want to suck my cock?" Jin says.

They weren't sure about that one, left it in as a 'maybe'.

Kame breathes out, all the thinking he needs. "Yes, I want."

Jin undoes his pants. That part is _weird_ , just unzipping and...

But Kame gets a dark stare on, darker when Jin's got his dick out, half-hard with all the things going on, and he remembers to guide Kame a little. It's strangely hot just to feel the back of Kame's neck, before Kame puts his tongue on him and he gets hotter and harder.

Kame takes him in, and yeah, okay, this was a good idea, this is good. Just his hand all faint, easy in Kame's hair, and Kame going slow, thoughtful and pleasing. Sweet. Jin doesn't say that out loud.

"Yes," he says, so Kame knows it's right, but nothing more, too many of his own ghosts in what people can say about your mouth or your skills. But it's easier, even watching is easier with the heat pooling there and the fuzzy desire.

He lets it happen as long as he feels it's safe, not urgent for him and not boring for Kame, and when he thinks it's enough, he pulls Kame off. Tips his head back, and the wetness of Kame's mouth gives him another jolt.

"That was nice," he says, his voice a bit shaky.

Kame is hard too. For the first time Jin thinks how much fun it'll be just to have him there and play with his cock for however long he likes. It prickles.

But there were plans, too. Other plans. Kame is watching him.

He picks up the first tie, tries to let it run through his hand but it feels silly. "You still sure about this?" he asks quietly, and Kame nods, and, right, they've had all that.

He ties the fabric over Kame's eyes, feels Kame's warm breath hitch only a little. His lips are still dark, and are soft when Jin bends down for a brief sweep over them. "Okay?"

"Perfect," Kame says. He sounds intrigued, not bothered at all, and Jin wonders if there's not even a little curl of... something, of _knowing_ his helplessness deep in his belly. Jin can't imagine being without it.

Just in case, he keeps a hand always on Kame. He shouldn't feel alone.

"Lie down then," he says, and, "you know how." He doesn't need to micromanage, but he makes sure that Kame doesn't bump into anything, is comfortable. Looks comfortable, anyway.

"So," he says, standing at the top of the bed. "Uh. Give."

Kame smiles a little at his lack of elegance, but not too much. He knows how little it'll take to tip Jin wholly over into embarrassment.

So there's the hand, and there's the bedpost and there's the tie. So Jin does that. Carefully, and not tight, he makes sure with a couple of fingers. Tight enough that Kame can't get out, though.

The second hand, and then he stops. "Okay?" He just wants to know; that's normal, isn't it. Until now, it was all play. Now it's not.

"Yes," Kame says, his face all smooth and easy. "Thank you."

It gives him a strange tug inside. But, focus. He ties up Kame's feet, runs his finger softly up one of the soles and watches Kame's toes curl in. He does it again and smiles to himself.

But then he has to let go.

"I'm right here," he says, and quickly gets out of his pants. Shirt goes up over his head, it's faster. Kame can hear all the noises, no chance he'll feel alone, but still. "I'm getting naked too." Socks. And then he's done.

He gets on the bed and stretches out, all the way beside Kame, his warm body flush against Kame's cooling skin.

"Hi."

Kame's head turns towards him, his lips towards his voice. Jin gives him another brief kiss.

"Hi," Kame says.

"You look good lying there," Jin tells him, brushing warmth over Kame's stomach. "Waiting for me for a change."

Even with the blindfold he can see Kame's eyebrows rise. "I wait for you a lot..."

Jin puts a finger on his mouth. "Shut up. Be good."

He can feel Kame's smile. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry."

"You're a handful," Jin grumps, and it's funny what the blindfold does, the way he can just _look_ and watch Kame's skin flush and his cock get thicker from his touch, in a way that's not the same when he feels watched watching. "But sexy, so it's easier to forgive you."

"Sexy how?"

Kame, daring him. But Jin's the one in charge, the one with his hands free.

"Sexy here." He touches Kame's hipbone. "And sexy here." He touches his nose. "And here." A tiny nipple. It's fun, the random jumping around, Kame trying not to twitch. "And here." Collarbone. "And here."

His palm comes to rest on Kame's cock, which says its own kind of hi. He feels properly in charge when he doesn't linger more than moment, fondles Kame's short fingers instead. "And here, too."

Just sexy all over. Kame is tense, but in the anticipating way, and Jin lets himself look for another moment before he bends forward and licks Kame's cock.

Kame freezes, then hisses through his teeth. Jin smiles to himself, licks again, likes the result, and Kame's hips twitch towards him.

"Hey, slow down," he says, peering up sternly before he remembers Kame can't see. "I'm in charge here."

Kame has his lower lip sucked in and his skin has warmed up, is patchy with excitement. Jin remembers the nice part of what this felt like the other way around, and if he can get Kame to drift off like that, to just let Jin...

"So you better hold still," he says. When Kame nods he goes down to suck once more, and Kame's hips jerk. He laughs again. "Well, I should stop that then."

"Mean," Kame mumbles. He's cute. And shouldn't be calling Jin names when he's at Jin's mercy.

"I'm not mean," Jin says. "If I was mean, would I be doing this..." He licks Kame again and this time Kame behaves, just tenses. Jin goes deeper, stronger, and Kame is frozen and still, right until Jin slips his hand under his ass and he feels Kame's knee bump against his side.

"Hmm, that's a shame," he says, sitting back, and for a moment takes his hands entirely away. This is fun; like a game, teasing. Totally something he can do.

Kame doesn't say anything this time, just lies still. Waiting and turned on, and Jin's glad he's into it, that it didn't just turn out silly.

He goes stiff with control when Jin brings his hands on Kame's thighs. Yeah, any game with control, Kame will be good at. But that's all right.

He's beautiful. Jin torments him with a tickle behind his knee, raises goosebumps along Kame's stomach, and soaks it all up, the warmth of knowing he's the only one who'll ever see Kame like this, and the heat of seeing slowly, seeing everything. He wraps his hand around Kame's cock and strokes it lazily, watches it grow more and it turns him on, the way he'd never thought he'd like somebody's dick again.

He likes the tension in Kame and the sweat on him, and likes the little gasp when he lets go and runs a strong grip down Kame's legs.

"I didn't move," Kame whispers, and Jin thinks that's true, but then he remembers he can do what he likes anyway. He's the boss.

"You trying to get it over with?" he says, but he gives Kame another few strokes, wonders what else he can do, because Kame is enjoying it and it should last a while longer. "You want to get away from me?"

Kame shakes his head against crumpled sheets. Okay then.

He keeps his hand around Kame, but light, builds a little rhythm. Uses his tongue on Kame's skin elsewhere, hips, thighs, hot puffs of surprise, and the breaths up there go deeper, drift and dreaminess, good, and Jin wonders what else, watches his fist move and thinks where he hasn't touched yet and out of nowhere it's cold, that measuring of arousal and what you can still do, how best to service, it's how he thinks with clients.

He shakes himself. Slow down.

Slow _down_. It's nothing like that.

It's Kame. He gets his hand moving again and clients are long ago and it's Kame, and he knows it even when he doesn't look up, knows the breathing and knows the planes of his body, the skin and the little birthmarks, and he often thinks about how to make Kame feel good, and nothing is the same.

"Hey," he says, and Kame responds with a dreamy hum.

"This is nice," Jin says, random and stupid, he just wants...

"Yeah," Kame mumbles. "Not so mean."

No. And this is what he loves and it gets good again, he's on top of it. "Because you're behaving," he says, and even if he doesn't know what he's doing it's good enough, and Kame likes it like this, losing himself, and Jin keeps his mind on all the right things and all the hot things and how Kame feels right there in his hand and how he looks, and it would be perfect if—

"I'm going to take your blindfold off," he says. He lets go, leans forward; Kame holds still immediately, and when the tie comes down, his eyes are dazed but questioning.

"I want to see you," Jin says, hovering, while Kame checks him out with his breath still fast. "And what I want goes, right?"

"Yeah," Kame says. "Whatever you want."

Jin nods back. That makes sense suddenly, Jin gets a say too. He takes Kame in his hand again and when Kame sinks back, his eyes stay open, Jin doesn't even have to tell him. Jin's going to make him come now and he _loves_ doing that, taking Kame along on a rhythm and seeing him fall apart.

"You can move now," he decides. Kame shudders as his hips thrust up, and that's a thrill too, knowing Kame fought so hard to keep still.

It's slick and steady, familiar from months and months and new with the single focus, Kame's eyes on him right until the end. That's when Jin feels powerful, when Kame becomes frantic like that and beautiful and lets Jin see everything that's happening to him.

Kame pulls at the ties at the finish, pulsing over Jin's hand.

Jin feels an echo of it inside himself, his skin sweaty, his hand slippery. He keeps watching, all that need and fading heat, while Kame will let him.

Kame lets him a while, until he's got his breath back, is limp under Jin's touch. Then he gives Jin a happy, lazy smile.

Jin crawls forward on top of him, tries to cover as much of Kame as he can, and he touches Kame's face because he needs that too. "Okay?"

"Extremely okay," Kame smiles, his eyes on Jin almost as good as a hug. He stretches languidly into the bonds. "What about you, what do you want to do with me now?"

Yeah, what? His dick is pressing into Kame's stomach, his dick's a big fan of Kame sweaty and coming and...

"I think I want to graciously let you go," Jin says, and then his face turns stupidly hot.

Kame looks him over. Yeah, it's not like Jin doesn't remember the last time one of them wanted the ties off. But, well, this is different.

All of it's been different. Kame nods with his mouth twitching and flexes his wrists pointedly. "Well, go on then. You are the boss."

Jin stretches up, his dick dragging over Kame on the way, and gets Kame's hands free one after the other. "Think I've been all the boss I want to be," he mumbles when he flops back down and Kame's arms finally come around him.

"That's okay," Kame says. "If you're okay..."

"I'm very okay," Jin says, and then he kisses Kame for a bit of okayness and greatness and different. "Also pretty horny."

Kame laughs. "I'm glad." His face goes kind of soft and glowing. "I'm glad you're not... I don't know. Bored."

"Well, you gave me a hot show," Jin confesses, and tears himself away to deal with Kame's feet and come back as soon as possible.

Kame pulls him in when he does, hands on his ass and a thrust against Jin's erection. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Hm." Jin's not even sure what he wants. Heat, Kame's mouth around him. But then he'd have to let go, deal with distance. Kame's mouth… "Just kiss me," he says. There's not been enough kissing in this scenario. "I'll do the rest."

But the ties are off, and that's the end of Kame letting Jin do all the work. Figures, Jin thinks, and it's great, his slick slide against Kame's belly and Kame meeting his thrusts in just the right way, holding his ass tight, kissing him like he's desperate, like he loves being close again, too.

He pets Jin's hair when Jin gets caught up and doesn't hold the noises in, frantic whimpers with Kame's hand on his neck, his tongue in Jin's mouth, and the rush from below spreading everywhere all at once.

"Oh god yeah," Jin sighs, and Kame holds on and keeps everything solid.

He doesn't want to move at all.

Kame gives him time, plenty time; at one point Jin's not sure if he didn't doze off.

So that went well. He thinks. "That went well?"

Kame stirs under him and Jin gets the hint, unsticks himself and shifts until he's along Kame's side instead of playing pancake. He props himself up enough to see Kame's face.

"Yeah," Kame says. He smiles, his eyes awake with thoughts. "More fun than I expected. What did... it was okay for you too?"

"I... yeah." He needs more time, more brains for the long version. "A bit weird but with unexpected perks," he sums up.

"Different..." Kame's breath is a tiny huff on Jin's hair. Very perky perks, too." He's quiet after that, thinking his thoughts and holding on. Jin figures that's fair enough; the rest is this warmth, their closeness, the rest can settle.

  

### Deep as the water goes

"Do you like it?"

Kame takes a step behind him, his fingers a cool drift at the edge of Jin's shirt. Jin can hear his smile when he says, "I thought I should be the one asking that."

He makes his toes keep still, his hands keep still. "I'm asking you though." He's on edge, feels every breath of air on his face and naked feet. They chose wide black silk for the blindfold this time.

Kame comes around. Pauses. Jin waits, and is not surprised by the careful fingers at the edge of the silk. "I like it," Kame admits. "It's pretty."

Jin imagines it against the dark, through Kame's eyes, a flurry of jitters along his spine. Pretty. Jitters and rough whispers.

But Kame likes what he sees. "Good," Jin says.

Kame's hands are ghosting over him, his mouth and his neck and his chest. Three weeks since the last time, settling and thinking, Kame making up his mind.

Kame's touch hovers at his waist, fingers sliding along Jin's belt. They both dressed well for this again. "I think you'll be pretty when I undress you, too," Kame says, cautious with a test in there, not the undressing but staging Jin, for looking. Looking and enjoying.

Not so new. Just stronger, one-sided; differently familiar, being stared at like a pretty thing. Being for looking at.

It's a prickle on his skin, so wide-awake with his sight gone. "I think I will, too," Jin says, and it burns a bit. His mouth is dry.

"You know I like to look at you."

Another flush rising. "Yeah, I know," Jin says with barely any sound, and waits again for the next thing to pull him in, it's all swimming in his head, that it's good, that this is happening.

Kame never says a thing about his mouth or his ass but Kame likes them and gets off on them, and now he's getting off on seeing Jin with a blindfold, Jin letting him look all he wants.

He takes Jin's clothes off, slow and steady, and they've been there before. Jin wants to laugh a little. But he likes the shift and slide of the fabric, the air coming in, and Kame's scent in his nose, Kame's breath warm on him. He listens to it.

His shirt catches on his elbows, almost like restraints, and Kame leaves it there even when all the rest is gone, and he runs his hands up Jin's thighs, over everything. He could say something now, about pretty. About watching.

"I like the way I make you feel," Jin says, because he thinks it, and then just lets it out."You make me feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the world," Kame says quietly, his touch light as feathers.

Jin bites his lip on a smile. Kame is so sweet. "Just that?"

Silence, and Jin has time to imagine Kame taking it in, how Jin's naked, and blind. "No, not just that," Kame says. Silence, and it's only from the sound of the zipper that Jin hears enough to form the picture. Then Kame steps in, naked too, his body hot and his erection blunt against Jin's crotch. "This, too," he says, and it goes to Jin's knees, good thing Kame's got him. "You're so hot sometimes it makes me dizzy. You can get me hard just by standing there."

Yeah, he knows. Lets it spin through him, pretty and want and need and the difference to everything he ever hated about being on display like this. He hates nothing about this.

"It makes me want to blow you," he says into Kame's neck. "It makes me want to show off for you."

Kame's cock moves against him, even as Kame laughs softly. "If you started showing off, you could give me a heart attack."

Jin turns his head into the sweaty bend, shaking an absent no. "Try me sometime."

Kame's hands are brushing down his arm, over bunched-up fabric, and there's a pause. "I want to tie your hands there."

Blunt, just like Jin. Kame taking his cues. Jin nods. His shirt drags further down and something pulls inside him, and whatever Kame does makes the fabric go tight around his arms, his wrists, become fixed.

Jin's wrists sink, dragging his shoulders back. The stretch is just odd enough to have him alert, make him shudder when Kame's arms come around his waist. He can feel Kame's erection pressing against him, hot and wanting.

Another pause. "It turns me on that you let me."

"Just that?" Not a complaint now. Just a floating curiosity. He lets Kame, and he'll let Kame do more.

Kame's hands trace lines up Jin's arms, across muscle and bone; the tension in his neck. "No. This is pretty, too."

Jin nods, though he doesn't know to whom. It's good.

"Come along," Kame says. His cock goes away and Jin misses it for a second, before Kame puts a hand on his back and starts to lead him. Jin feels awkward and a bit unstable, walking blind, with the weight of his own erection.

"Sit down."

He needs Kame's guidance when he's there, to drop and sit safely on the edge of the bed.

Kame traces the blindfold again. Tucks at hair while Jin feels sweat at the back of his neck, a rush of blood and promise, until something slides, moves, and he starts when he feels Kame's hands on his legs. Kame is kneeling before him.

"You have no idea how much I want you," Kame says, straight to him, Jin knows despite the blindfold. Kame runs both hands along the insides of his thighs, pushes to make them part wider, and something in Jin curls up, longing and helpless. "How much it turns me on to have you like this."

And then his mouth goes down around Jin's cock and Jin hears his own sob loud in his ears.

He can't see and he can't touch, it's just Kame, around him, strong hands on his thighs and the hot and wet and... slow, slow and everything Kame ever learned about him, and Jin doesn't have to do a thing, he can't, and he's shaking with the shirt and the blindfold and Kame's grip, and sweat all over him.

He hears the noises, Kame's not shy. They sound greedy and happy and wind him higher.

Kame takes a break once; strokes him wetly with his hand and lets Jin feel he's looking again, seeing everything. "You're pretty all over," he says, and Jin flashes on three weeks ago, watching Kame fall apart, and then he thinks of Kame seeing him now, with the sweat and the hard rise of his chest and he bucks against Kame's grip without meaning to.

"Eager, are you." There's one long, too light slide along his dick. "Yes, that looks very eager."

Jin holds his breath, and then he can't think anymore, isn't supposed to, Kame's tongue is back on his cock, warm and rough and perfect, and then faster and faster and his wrists are straining against the shirt, his whole body wired and his dick is hot, pulsing, Kame's mouth, god, hot, oh god.

Plan, huh. Didn't expect that. Didn't think so soon.

Eventually he can breathe.

Kame is rubbing slow circles into his thighs. It's intimate and tender and Jin doesn't give a fuck how desperate he must look.

"That was good," Kame says quietly. "I wanted that."

Jin almost laughs, but then it's just a shudder.

Suddenly Kame is even closer, arms circling him, Kame's mouth is on Jin's chest, sliding down to his stomach in a row of breathy kisses. There's one of those pauses. Jin's fuzzy, but he gets that this is when Kame gives himself a push. "I still want to tie you to the bed," he says. "I want to have you like that even though you're done. Can we do that?"

Jin nods. He's drifting limp and boneless on a shivery cloud. Kame can do anything with him.

But Kame's still waiting, waiting to be sure, so Jin says, "Yeah, we can. Totally can." In a weird way, he's looking forward to it. "Do it."

"Okay," Kame says, kissing his mouth. "Hold still."

He leaves; Jin hears soft steps. A dip of the bed behind him, and hands at the shirt, untying. Of course.

Even when he's free, he doesn't make a move. Lets Kame move his hands around to his front, enjoys it; enjoys the new buzz when Kame ties them back together, and tips him back.

"Move up," Kame says, and it's naked and a little nice to scramble up like that.

Kame pushes his arms up, and something fixes his bound wrists to the top of the bed. Then it's quiet. Kame quiet, Jin's breath still. The bed doing that dipping thing.

"You're gorgeous like that," Kame says, warm and honest. It's a buzz, even without the drive of his own hard-on; it's not a threat.

"That what you like?"

He starts, just for a moment, when Kame moves his legs apart.

"Yeah," Kame says. "You... open like this. And letting me look, letting me touch."

Kame's hands on his thighs again, moving up. Brushing over his limp dick, taking their time on his hips, pressing on his stomach.

"You were right that I like it." Kame sounds quiet. His touch is soft, but steady, constant connection. "When I can just touch you, when I make you react, it's... intoxicating. It makes me feel invincible, like I can do anything. Even more when it's like this."

To hear it like that... Jin breathes deeper, feels like he's sinking but Kame is right there with him. He smiles and stretches a little, to open up even more. He likes being right.

"Told you," he whispers, and hears Kame laugh just as low. There's something sweet, maybe a thank you in Kame kissing his hip, his touch soft and everywhere, until it's right there up the inside of his thighs. Slick little circles, god he doesn't know when Kame did that, but it's wet and slippery and Kame is just waiting a bit, letting Jin catch the drift. Jin's caught it, and he says nothing, does nothing, doesn't even want to rush.

He exhales when Kame gets there, slips between, pushes his fingers inside with that same slow control. _Even more when it's like this._ He swallows, it's true, it feels more and a lot and for a moment he wishes he could see the strength in Kame, see everything he's getting from this.

He hears a gasp. So the picture's good. He rides out the tingle, that edge of embarrassment and it all goes soft and dreamy, he's _always_ loved this.

"I'd like to fuck you too," Kame says, his voice wavering, his fingers not.

"Yeah," Jin says. "Do that." Just not yet. Not when Kame plays him like this, makes him sink so deep he can't tell if he's hard or just high.

"You..."

Pauses. Pauses, pauses.

Jin lets his hips rise, and gets more just like he wants, and Kame says, "It makes me feel like you belong to me."

Oh, Kame. "That's okay," Jin says, and there's a soft laugh again, a happy laugh.

"You look amazing."

And then his fingers make Jin gasp, and squirm, and god he just came but here he is all but begging, pushing and spreading and he pictures what Kame sees and he's not even ashamed.

"Yes," Kame whispers, and lets Jin know again all he's learned about his body. A long, long tease, Jin biting his lip and jerking against Kame, and then Kame slows down.

He doesn't ask again. And that's a surprise, a shaky little extra as Kame handles his legs and settles him over his lap, and then Jin feels him, the stretch, Kame inside him.

Kame sighs and Jin wants to reach for him, but his arms are caught and there's a hot spike in that. He waits, breathing out, Kame settling in ways he knows, and the first thrust comes and Jin almost forgets how often they've done this.

It's new. Rawer, the way he feels taken and overwhelmed and the power behind it a bit too much, when he can't see.

"Say something."

He doesn't know what was in his voice but Kame slows instantly. "Too much?"

"No," Jin says and it's true, it's not, he just... needed to hear. _I need to know it's you_. "It's okay," he manages, adds, "just, better. When you say something."

"Okay," Kame says, and he makes it sound easy. "Have I mentioned you're amazing?"

Jin laughs, he's shaking in Kame's grip. "Not in the last two minutes."

"That's terrible," Kame says. There's another thrust, stronger again. "Because you are." Another one, and Jin lets himself be rocked by it. More power, Kame building up steam. "And gorgeous, and mine."

Jin arches his back, and that's all he can do, Kame's got this show, "Jin," in a murmur and a whisper and sharp pants, Kame taking, just what he likes, taking taking _pretty let me do this belong to me_ , and Jin says, "yeah," and he's here, right here, Kame clutching his hips and slamming _hard_ against him, and going still.

Around Jin everything else is spinning.

"Jin." Kame's fingers, so sweaty, sticky, tight and weak on his hips.

"Right here," Jin mumbles, then has to laugh at himself. "I think."

Kame is stroking his skin, just staying still. Jin still feels the heat coming off his body. "You okay, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Kame slips out but he's still touching, always touching. For a while they're just breathing, the only sound in the silence. Jin feels more naked suddenly, held like this with the buzz in his brain, wondering what now, how long this... goes.

The circles Kame makes on his body grow smaller. Slower. Stop.

He holds on, and Jin doesn't know what he's thinking. If he's still looking, _liking_ , or...

"You okay too?"

"Yes," Kame says, slowly. "Yes, I... I am."

Jin finds himself caught again when he tries to reach out. Of course.

"Okay if you take them off?" Jin says quietly. "I'd like you up here."

"Of course," Kame says. His voice still sounds rough. "I can do that." Sounds like the voice of someone who is trying to be in charge.

The bed sinks and bounces with Kame's knees, and the ties come off easy. Jin arms feel stiff when he takes them down. Ow. Kame is fondling his wrists like he's checking they're okay. Jin rolls them a bit, but stills when Kame's mouth is on the skin somewhere, warm and damp.

Then Kame tugs down the blindfold, and wow, bright. Kame, sweaty, searching. Kame's hair, a mess. Kame, great.

"You look really cute," Jin says scratchily.

Kame is scanning him, fingers trailing and hovering. "Thought I'm supposed to be bossy," he says, light as if all of this is easy, which Jin knows it's not, and he pulls Kame down with one of his inelegant arms because he wants a hug and Kame needs one.

Kame settles slowly, like thoughts are making his limbs unsorted. He puts a hand on Jin's dick, still half-hard from all that. "Want me to..."

Jin shakes his head quietly. "I'm done."

Kame leaves his hand there anyway, light and soothing. He seems awake, and Jin's awake too, way more than normal.

Well, this wasn't really normal.

"You liked it, yeah?"

He can feel the thoughts still hovering in Kame. "I did."

"And it wasn't like you worried it might be."

There's a pause, and then Kame props himself up, looking straight at Jin with dark eyes searching for courage. "It was hot," he says, lets it hang as if to examine it again. "I liked how it felt."

"But not like you worried," Jin repeats, because they already knew about the hot part. "Right?"

Kame examines that too for a moment. "Right," he admits. Takes another moment and nods.

"Come here," Jin says. Weird to think that he's been tied up but Kame needs things now. He pulls Kame in and kisses him on the mouth, sweet as he can. "I'm glad we tried it." It's not easy, or harmless; he had his own little scare right there, reminder that they're moving in deep waters and Kame's not just silly with his caution and his care.

But they're fine now. "You need anything?" he asks. "Anything I can get you?"

Kame's mouth quirks up like he's laughing at himself, but then he just shakes his head. When he settles against Jin again, it's heavy and slack, spent. "It was fine, wasn't it," he says after a while. Just fact now.

Dreamy fact. Jin holds Kame to him, smiling at nothing, at the whole thing. "Yeah. Just fine."

*

**End**

 


End file.
